I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of electrically heated ceramic kilns;
The invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for effective firing of different size kiln loads within a single kiln, in which adjustments of kiln size and electrical element use maximizes the effective use of electrical energy. Additionally a system for enhanced performance is provided with a unique captive air system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem in the firing of ceramic articles has been the problem of firing small loads of product in larger kilns. Many kiln users wish to use a large kiln for efficient firing. However, the problem is that a kiln cannot be operated efficiently and properly with less than a full load. Therefore, many kiln users either must delay firing smaller loads until a full load can be accumulated or must have a variety of kiln sizes.
In the past there have been limited attempts to manufacture and use kilns with a removable ring or the like to attempt to cause an effect somewhat approaching the simulation of a smaller kiln size within a larger kiln. Such efforts have never been fully successful as the nature of electrically heated kilns is such that varying power requirements are required in upper, middle, and lower segments of a kiln and at different stages of the firing cycles.
I am familiar with ceramic kilns and with firing and power requirements. I have, also, reviewed Patent Libraries, and the like. I have been unable to find any effective prior art.
As a result I have studied the problem thoroughly and have now conceived and developed a new, unique, novel, and useful method and the necessary apparatus to enable the successful firing of varying size loads within a single kiln efficiently.
Based upon my investigation and work, in this field I have concluded that there is no prior art which reveals, suggests, nor anticipates my present invention.
I have studied the structure of electrically fired kilns and the like and the requirements for proper heating of various zones within a kiln. I have discovered that by a proper utilization of a moveable kiln ceiling and/or floor and adjustable electrical elements and settings that I am able to create appropriately controlled and sized kiln conditions to allow a single large kiln to properly fire virtually any size load with proper and efficient use of electrical energy.
Additionally, I have conceived and developed a method and apparatus for providing further energy conservation by utilizing heat which would otherwise be lost in a proper manner by providing trapped or captive air pockets at various kiln locations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for proper adjustment of the size of firing zones within an electric kiln in order to accommodate different size loads for different firing schedules;
Another object of this invention is to reduce the electrical energy required for vitrification of ceramic articles;
Another object of this invention is to provide a kiln which is capable of use for vitrifying a wide range of different sizes of loads of ceramic products with minimum use of electrical energy;
Another object of this invention is to provide such a kiln wherein excess heat in the kiln is utilized in trapped air pockets adjacent the kiln surfaces.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will be understood by those skilled in the art upon reading the description of a preferred embodiment, which follows, in conjunction with a review of the appended drawings.